


Семейные радости

by LS777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Близнецы-омеги очень любят друг друга и своих родителей. Дрочилка





	Семейные радости

**Author's Note:**

> Еще раз хочу предупредить: это ПВП- дрочилка, смысла не ищите. Твинцест, инцест присутствует в полном объеме! Течки, узлы и все из них вытекающее) и еще! беспощадный флафф!!!!  
> Присутствует секс между несовершеннолетними.

Мартину и Оливеру сегодня исполнилось по 18 лет. Близнецы-омеги ждали этого дня с большим нетерпением, ведь отец-альфа наконец-то трахнет их. Нет, омежки давно уже потеряли невинность друг с другом, но их тонкие пенисы никогда не сравнятся с мощным членом альфы. 

Братьев потянуло друг к другу еще с 14-ти лет, когда у обоих неожиданно началась течка. Папа-омега Келли тогда сразу дал обоим по вибратору, понимая, как нелегко им придется. Близнецы заперлись в своей комнате, сходу снимая одежду и запрыгивая на большую кровать. Они с детства спали вдвоем, не желая расставаться ни на минуту. Оли, хныча от нарастающего напряжения, вовсю терся членом о простыни, распространяя одуряющий аромат. Марти заворожено следил за братишкой. Тот оттопырил маленькую попку вверх, сверкая красной дырочкой. Старший близнец не мог больше смотреть на такого развратного Оливера. Тем более собственное возбуждение накрывало с головой. Он приник языком к отверстию, с остервенением вылизывая края припухшего входа. Оли вкрикнул и стал насаживаться на язык Марти. Марти гладил маленькие ягодицы брата, разводил их в стороны, как можно глубже проталкиваясь в сладкую дырочку, из которой толчками выделялась густая смазка.

Омега сплюнул на руку, размазывая слюну по собственному пенису, пристроился к брату и аккуратно втиснулся в манящую дырочку.  
− Ох, Марти, что ты ...− Оли ошарашено развернулся к вбивающемуся в него брату. Течка почти затмила его разум, но младший понимал, что так не должно быть.  
− Оли, Оли, маленький. Ты такой горячий, тугой. Тебе же хорошо? – глаза брата горели от похоти. Поддерживая младшего за бедра, он сминал упругие ягодицы близнеца, урча от блаженства.  
− Да, да. Ммм, Марти, еще, сильнее, братик, – Оли расслабился и утонул в накатывающем удовольствии. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он затрясся в оргазме, падая лицом на подушки. Марти тут же последовал за ним. 

Потом они целовались как сумасшедшие, лапали друг друга за попки, пропихивая пальцы в мокрые дырочки, в нетерпении прижимаясь телом к телу. Марти предложил младшему тоже взять его. Тот, краснея от вмиг вставшего небольшого пениса, навалился на лежащего на спине брата, разводя его ноги и проник в такое же горячее, тесное и жаждущее отверстие.  
Братья, впервые познавшие радости сексуальной жизни, еще долго не могли оторваться друг от друга, нежась в объятиях, постоянно целуясь и наперебой признаваясь в любви своей зеркальной половине.

Пока вечером к ним не заглянули родители. Оли в это время активно скакал на члене старшего близнеца, сидя верхом и скуля от наслаждения, а Марти, держал его за бедра, яростно насаживая на член.  
− Боже, не думал, что наши сынишки так выросли, – папа улыбался, прижавшись к боку отца.  
Омежки, как ошпаренные, отскочили в разные стороны. Альфа-отец Стивен подошел к ним, присаживаясь на край постели, пропитанной смазкой и спермой близнецов. Вдохнув яркий одуряющий запах, он подмигнул застывшим сыновьям.  
− Папочка, мы больше не будем, прости нас, – Марти, как самый отважный решился принять удар на себя.  
− Не бойтесь, котята. Мы с папой не сердимся на вас. Вы так горячо смотрелись друг на друге. Когда станете старше, то будете такими же, как ваш папа. Сексуальными и раскрепощенными, – Стив взял за подбородок каждого из омег и поцеловал в губы сначала одного, а затем и второго.  
− Стиви, пойдем, пусть побудут вместе. Сейчас им не до нас, – Келли обнял альфу, ласково целуя в шею.  
− Пойдем, дорогой. Их запах меня опьяняет, аж яйца звенят, – Стив подхватил папу-омегу за талию и унес из комнаты.

Братья не могли поверить, что их родители не против их любви, но услышав за стеной протяжный стон, вернулись к самоудовлетворению.  
С тех пор началось сексуальное образование омежек. Родители не только поощряли их занятия любовью, но и наглядно демонстрировали подрастающему поколению свои навыки.  
По вечерам братишки часто становились свидетелями любовных игр родителей, которые больше не прятались в своей комнате, а открыто трахались в гостиной, на кухне или в ванной.

Оли обычно, наблюдая, как его папа Келли сосет член отца, стоя перед ним на коленях, жутко краснел и быстро убегал в комнату. Марти же, не стесняясь, расстегивал ширинку и дрочил наливающийся пенис. Смотреть на трахающихся родителей было жутко возбуждающе. Особенно старший близнец любил разглядывать большой, толстый член отца-альфы. Как тот погружался в дырочку омеги, ходил туда-сюда, как яйца шлепались о попку.  
Марти все больше и больше хотел заняться сексом с собственным отцом. Обычно после сеанса домашнего порно он бежал к брату, и остервенело набрасывался на него, вылизывал соски, живот, внутреннюю сторону бедер, сосал маленький член брата, а затем его сладкую дырочку. Оли стонал, метался по кровати, просил не останавливаться и подмахивал попкой, оказываясь насаженным на Мартинов член. Младший омежка был более стеснительным, постепенно привыкая к разврату в их семье. Быть сверху он особо не любил, но Марти, когда тот с мольбой смотрел на него, отказать не мог. А в течку, когда мозги обоих утекали ниже пояса, братья ублажали себя всеми возможными способами. 

Спустя пару месяцев бесконечных просмотров порно, дрочки, вибраторов в натруженной попке, Мартин решился подойти к отцу, чтобы поговорить.  
После учебы они с братом как обычно пошли домой. В это время родители еще должны быть на работе, но захлопнув за собой входную дверь, омежки почуяли густой запах течки. Из комнаты вышел взъерошенный, полностью обнаженный отец и направился на кухню.

Возбуждение тут же скрутило Марти горячей волной. Дырочка начала выделять смазку, пачкая белье. Старший омежка рванул следом за альфой.  
Тот стоял у стола, жадно глотая воду.  
− Марти, вы пришли! У нашего папы течка началась, вы уж сами разогрейте поесть, – Стив набрал в стакан новую порцию воды, собираясь уйти, но Марти схватил его за руку, останавливая.  
Он разглядывал широкие плечи отца, подтянутый пресс с кубиками, длинные ноги, устремляя взгляд туда, где, из черных кудрявых волос, выглядывал налитой, увитый венами, толстый член. Марти сглотнул слюну.  
− Я так хочу тебя, папочка, – омежка потянулся к члену, но альфа оттолкнул его руку.  
− Еще рано, мой милый. Ты слишком мал для таких игр. Я обещаю, что скоро ты получишь мой член в свое распоряжение, нужно набраться терпения.  
− Но папа… – захныкал Марти, обнимая отца и утыкаясь ему в грудь, вдыхая насыщенный аромат альфы, так прекрасно сочетающийся с волнующим запахом течки.  
− Ох, сынок, не будем торопиться пока. Вы же с братом хорошо проводите время?  
− Да, я очень люблю его, но нам нужно больше, – старший близнец пристально взглянул на альфу.  
− Я знаю, мой хороший. Вам с Оли нужен альфа, но пока вы не готовы. Хотя кое в чем вы можете помочь.  
− Правда? – Стив поцеловал сына в губы и ласково потерся носом о его носик. В кухню зашел встревоженный Оли.  
− Идем, – сказал альфа и, держа в руках стакан, направился к спальне.

Марти взял за руку Оли и потащил следом. Младший не успел даже понять, что происходит, как оказался в родительской комнате.  
Там, на развороченной кровати, лежал их папа. Он, несмотря на свои 35, был очень красивым. Длинные светлые волосы разметались по подушке, изящные руки были раскинуты в стороны, небольшой член торчал вверх, истекая смазкой, а дырочка была раскрыта. Глаза омеги были прикрыты, он часто дышал, постанывая и ерзая ягодицами.  
− Любимый, наши сыновья хотят подарить тебе удовольствие, – Стив наклонился к мужу и заботливо приподнял его, подав воду. Келли улыбнулся, выпив все до дна и поворачивая голову к сыновьям.  
− Вы правда хотите?  
Марти уже стал скидывать с себя рубашку с брюками, Оли пока медлил.  
− Да, пап, очень. Правда, Оли? – он повернулся к брату, заглядывая ему в глаза. Оли сомневался, но исходящий от него запах возбуждения говорил сам за себя.  
− Я… Мне так стыдно, – Оли потупил взгляд, покраснев до кончиков ушей.  
− Наш Оли очень стеснительный, но не нужно бояться. Я покажу как нужно заботиться о нашем папе в течку, а вы с братом позже попрактиктикуетесь друг на друге, – Стив мягко обнял омежку, помогая ему избавиться от одежды.  
− Когда вы с папой занимаетесь любовью, я представляю на его месте себя, – признался младший близнец.  
− Милый, не переживай. Я рад, что ты смог признаться в своих желаниях. Ваш отец просто восхитительный любовник. Вы убедитесь в этом со временем, – Келли протянул руку сыновьям и те, уже полностью голые, забрались на кровать.  
Стив прильнул к старшему омеге, накрывая его губы поцелуем, покусывая и вылизывая распухший рот. Омега застонал, оглаживая спину альфы, закинув ноги ему на талию.  
У омежек от накала возбуждения пенисы налились в мгновение ока. Отец оторвался от мужа и поманил близнецов.  
− Марти, ложись на спину.  
Когда тот послушно лег, Стив приподнял Келли и поставил его на четвереньки, так что возбужденный член омеги оказался около рта сына.  
− Пососи его член, милый. Ты доставишь папе огромное удовольствие, – Марти с энтузиазмом принялся за дело, вбирая сладкую головку в рот, перекатывая ее языком.

Келли вздрогнул, скуля от наслаждения, плавно насаживаясь на рот своего сына.  
− Оли, теперь ты. Видишь, как сочиться дырочка твоего папы? Она жаждет быть заполнена членом альфы, но ты можешь поласкать ее языком. Брат ведь делал тебе так? – альфа подтолкнул его к крутящейся попке мужа.  
Оли кивнул и начал облизывать отверстие по кругу, входя языком внутрь папы. От осознания того, что трахает любимого папочку языком, он чуть не кончил. Крепче ухватив того за ягодицы, Оли активно работал бедрами, соприкасаясь членом с лежащим под ними братишкой.  
Келли, ласкаемый с двух сторон, плавно раскачивался туда-сюда, громко крича. Альфа погладил его по волосам и присел с боку с уже твердым, подрагивающим членом.  
− Кел, любовь моя, ты так стонешь, не могу сдержаться. Поработай ротиком, пока наши сынишки ублажают тебя, – он приставил член к пухлым губам, и старший омега с радостью вобрал гладкую головку в рот. Альфа придерживал его голову, направляя мужа, и толкался навстречу.  
Терпеть больше омега не мог, и со стоном, не выпуская изо рта член мужа, кончил. Марти, жадно обсасывающий член папы, почувствовал, как теплая струйка брызнула в горло, но тут же проглотил всю сперму. Кончить самому хотелось нестерпимо, да и брат так страстно терся об него. Пока папа продолжал делать минет отцу, он выбрался и повалил на спину близнеца. Тот, сверкая темными от возбуждения глазами и ловя вспухшими губами воздух, прижимал его к себе и скулил от похоти. 

Марти обхватил их пенисы и стал толкаться в руку, целуя красный, сладкий рот брата. Продержаться долго они не смогли, судорожно кончая на животы друг друга.  
Так постепенно, братья влились в чувственный мир секса. Часто семья проводила вместе течки. Теперь, Стив все больше уделял внимания сыновьям, играя с их попками, вставляя туда пальцы или дилдо, делал обоим минет, после которого они долго лежали обессилевшими. Спустя год, омежки уже умели отлично отсасывать обоим отцам, а Марти даже трахнул папу Кела.

Так близнецы и росли до 18-ти лет, если бы не одно но. Отец ни разу не трахнул их членом, постоянно говоря, что они еще слишком маленькие, хотя не раз засовывал им внутрь здоровенные игрушки во время течки. 

И вот, на их совершеннолетие отец, слава богам, созрел для полноценного секса. Марти уже давно хотел ощутить в себе крепкий член отца, который так любил сосать. А еще он жутко хотел сцепку. Омежка не раз видел, как родители в судорогах сплетались телами, сцепленные узлом. Папа каждый раз был будто под кайфом, и Марти жутко завидовал. Он очень любил и папу и отца, с нетерпением ожидая новых, выносящих мозг, ощущений. Оли за эти четыре года тоже набрался опыта. Активную позицию он так и не полюбил, но вот делать минет отцу, папе и брату просто обожал. Раскрепостившись, он стал очень сексуальным и возбуждающим.

На их день рождения папа Кел, к сожалению, присутствовать не мог. Его родители, т.е. дедушки близнецов, приболели, и омега не мог не навестить пожилых отцов. Отец и омежки очень горевали, ведь Кел не сможет увидеть, как их альфа будет распечатывать сыновей. Но решение нашлось неожиданно.  
Отпраздновав с друзьями в кафе и посмотрев кино, близнецы с нетерпением шли домой. Уже неделю как они принимали противозачаточные, чтобы организм привык к таблеткам, и ни что не мешало им предаваться любви.

Любимый отец встретил их на пороге.  
− С днем рождения, родные мои! – альфа одарил каждого поцелуем взасос. Его сыновья стали взрослыми, безумно привлекательными омегами. С золотистыми волосами, голубыми глазами, стройными фигурами, и одуряющими ароматами.  
Прижавшись друг к другу, они зашли в комнату. Альфа скинул с себя футболку и шорты, оказываясь обнаженным. В углу комнаты на тумбе стояла камера, которую альфа придвинул ближе, чтобы в объектив попадала кровать.  
− Ты будешь снимать нас? – восторженно закричал Марти, на ходу избавляясь от одежды.  
− Да, я хочу, чтобы наш папа ничего не пропустил.  
− Я уверен, он будет в восторге. Потом вместе пересмотрим. Ухх! – радостно отозвался Оливер, который уже успел все с себя снять.  
Омежки накинулись друг на друга, страстно целуясь. Член альфы от такой картины встал колом. Он погладил себя правой рукой и неспешно приблизился к постели, вклиниваясь между сыновьями.

Омеги легли по обе стороны от Стива и поочередно стали брать в рот толстый член с крупной бордовой головкой.  
− Ммм, даа…Так хорошо, – альфа гладил по волосам близнецов, задыхаясь от пробившего возбуждения.  
Две пары губ скользили вдоль ствола, причмокивали, вбирали в рот яйца, сосали головку. Их губы до предела растягивались вокруг члена, и Стив плавал на волнах блаженства. Омежки тихонько стонали, потираясь вставшими членами о его ноги, размазывая смазку по бедрам. Ненадолго прервавшись, они вновь потянулись друг к другу, неистово целуясь, делясь вкусом своего альфы.

Марти поднял на отца глаза, и тот тут же накинулся на него с поцелуем. Оли продолжил облизывать головку, надрачивая ствол ладонью. Руки Стива стали разрабатывать дырочку Мартина. Она была мокрая и податливая, охотно принимая два, а затем и три пальца. Уложив Мартина на себя, Стив ласково целовал его, оставляя на шее засосы. Оли отстранился, и альфа стал водить членом по ложбинке сына, вскидывать бедра вверх, имитируя проникновение.  
− Папочка, папочка, трахни меня, пожалуйста, − захныкал в нетерпении старший.  
− Подожди, сначала придвинься к моему лицу, а Оли пусть не останавливается, – проговорил Стив, подтягивая Мартина ближе.  
− Я так люблю твой член, папочка, – возбужденно пробормотал Оли и заглотил его до самых яиц. Он единственный мог сделать так, ни папа, ни Мартин, не могли побороть рвотный рефлекс, как Оливер.  
− Оли, ох, черт, дааа… – альфа сам не мог сдержаться. Он ввинтил язык в сладкую дырочку сына, начиная трахать в быстром темпе. Марти уперся в изголовье кровати, запрокидывая голову вверх.  
Вдоволь наигравшись с попкой Марти, Стив переключился на младшего сына. Оли только охал и подмахивал, насаживаясь на горячий язык.  
− Я сейчас кончу, папочка, – тонко вскрикнув, Оливер чуть отстранился и забрызгал спермой грудь отца. Стивен нежно приласкал опадающий член, и, поцеловав выпавшего из реальности Оли, принялся за старшего.  
Член болезненно ныл от перевозбуждения, и альфа решил не мучить давно ждавшего Мартина. Он развел его ягодицы в стороны и осторожно начал входить в жаркое, тесное пространство.

Марти от чувства наполненности громко застонал. Большой член распирал его изнутри, давил на все чувствительные точки, заполняя до предела.  
− О боже, даа… − омежка насадился до упора и замер, привыкая к новым ощущениям.  
Стив гладил его бедра, поднимаясь к талии, сжимая чувствительные соски.  
− Ты такой узкий, жаркий, не могу сдерживаться, родной, – прохрипел альфа, задавая быстрый темп. Его сознание помутилось, оставляя только похоть и желание затрахать омегу до полного изнеможения.

Марти был совсем не против. Он скакал на твердом члене, упираясь руками о грудь альфы, и просил еще, еще и еще.  
− Папочка, не останавливайся. Сильнее, мммм… – от каждого толчка выл омега.  
Еще пара минут жестких фрикций, и Мартин с криком кончил, опускаясь на грудь отца. Дырочка сладко сжалась, и альфа последовал следом. Узел тут же сцепил обоих, и омежка наконец-то почувствовал ЭТО. Непередаваемое ощущение блаженства, будто тысячи фейерверков вспыхнули разом. Мелкие оргазмы сотрясали его тело каждую минуту, не давая передохнуть. Альфа стонал ему в ухо, пальцами поглаживая растянутый вход, еще больше увеличивая наслаждение.  
− Боже, боже, – без конца повторял омежка, целуя щеки, губы, нос отца. Тот только сыто жмурился.  
Через полчаса сцепка закончилась, и Марти со стоном откатился в сторону. Оли вовсю глядел на них с вновь направленным вверх членом.  
− Маленький мой, соскучился? – Стив подгреб к себе сына, разворачивая его спиной к себе.  
− Да, папочка.  
− Хочешь получить мой член внутрь? – покусывая мочку уха омежки, прошептал альфа. Его рука оглаживала небольшой пенис сына, оголяя головку от кожицы и размазывая выступившую смазку.  
Оли только промычал что-то, двигая попкой о начавший вновь пониматься член отца. Альфа кусал его шею, засасывал тонкую кожицу, водил пальцами по груди, прищипывая соски, вдыхая запах возбуждения. Из попки омеги потекла смазка, и, не удержавшись, Стив зачерпнул на пальцы прозрачную субстанцию, засунул к себе в рот, жадно облизывая.

− Ты такой сладкий, мой мальчик. У меня уже снова стоит, только от одного вида на твою чудесную попку.  
Стив поднял вверх ногу Оливера, давая себе доступ к текущему входу. Сбоку от брата присел очухавшийся Мартин, с интересом их разглядывая. Он дрочил свой член, возбуждаясь от вида открывшегося, готового к соитию Оливера. Младший повернул голову и рукой направил член старшего к себе в рот. Мартин вскрикнул.  
Альфа, не медля больше ни минуты, стал входить в омежку. Тот замычал от восторга, не вынимая пенис брата изо рта.  
Стивен, удерживая бедро Оливера на весу, сантиметр за сантиметром втискивался в жаркое нутро.  
− Как же хорошо. Да, Оли, мой малыш, – альфа заполнил его до упора, целуя в шею. Тот оторвался от пениса близнеца и припал к губам отца в жадном поцелуе.  
Разум Оли затуманился, член отца равномерно входил и выходил из его дырочки, даря неописуемое удовольствие. Он закрыл глаза, подмахивая попкой быстро долбящемуся в нем члену.  
Марти нагнулся к члену Оли, пососал яички, языком добрался до места стыка члена отца и дырочки брата. От восторга Оли тянул руки то к брату, то к Стиву.  
− Папочка, еще, еще, – скулил омежка, закатывая глаза, то и дело облизывая пересохшие губы. Марти между тем вновь переместил губы на его член, играясь с головкой, кончик языка заталкивая в уретру.  
Вынести долго это удовольствие он не смог. Его выгнуло дугой в экстазе. Протяжно застонав, Оливер кончил в рот Мартина. Тот проглотил все до капли, выдаивая опадающий пенис до суха.  
Стив, чувствуя сокращения дырочки, тоже долго не продержался, закупоривая отверстие узлом.  
После получасовой сцепки, выжатый Оли рухнул на живот, тут же засыпая. Марти поцеловал отца и выключил камеру.  
− Спасибо за подарок, папочка, люблю тебя.  
− И я люблю тебя сынок. Давай спать.  
***  
После возвращения Кела они устроили семейный просмотр видео. Стив, распаленный действиями на экране и страшно соскучившийся по мужу, подарившему ему таких чудесных сыновей, разложил старшего омегу прямо на диване, хрипло шепча ему нежности на ухо, вбиваясь в жаркую задницу любимого до переполненных яиц. Близнецы не отстали от родителей, увлеченно делая друг другу минет.  
− Определенно, эту запись мы будем смотреть не один раз, – прокомментировал затраханный, но довольный Келли.  
− А лучше закреплять результат практическим путем, – усмехнулся Стивен, по очереди целуя своих любимых омежек.


End file.
